


Somehow, impossibly.

by queencrank



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short Drabbles, nalby angst is the best kinda nalby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencrank/pseuds/queencrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt screamed. Alby did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love pain and death ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Newt should've known Alby was planning something right off the bat. Before they even left the Glade.

Someone who was as stubborn as Alby wouldn't just give up after little persuasion on Newt's end. If he was his normal self, he probably wouldn't have even left the Glade.

But the Changing, well, changed him. 

He wasn't his Alby. _Not anymore._  

 

Newt should've grabbed him, held him against his chest, even if he wasn't a match for his greater strength. Should've made him stay.

But he is screaming and limp in Thomas' arms and Alby is silent and bring torn apart in front of him, flesh ripped, bone snapped, his blood a dark red seep and smear on the concrete floor. 

 

And he doesn't know what's worse, the fact that Alby walked to the Grievers, threw himself to the wolves, with arms as open as he would to Newt. Or that he didn't seem to regret it.

_Scream_ , the selfish part of Newt urges. _Show me you care, show me you love me. **Show me!**_

'Newt,' He can barely hear Thomas' voice, feel him tugging him in an upright position. Everything but the sounds had faded into thuds and vibrations, as if he sat underwater. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to surface.

'Newt, we gotta go! Let him go, just for the time being.' Someone else, maybe Minho, is speaking now, pulling him along.

'Don't let him die in vain. Please.'

Suddenly, Newt surfaces. _For Alby,_ he thinks _, just this fight. Just this once._

_For him_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt screamed. Alby didn't get the chance to.

No one saw it coming. Not Newt. Especially not Alby.

One moment he is hacking at the mechanical arm that holds Chuck tight, and the next he is being pulled through the hole in the thatch roof, clinging desperately to the support beams and Thomas' arms.

 

Newt screams his name, tries to get to him, scrambling past shell-shocked boys and scattered debris.

He doesn't quite reach him when Alby forces something out to Thomas, then vanishes from the opening. Thomas scrabbles after him, then sinks back down, staring down at his hand in silence.

'We need to get outta here.' His voice is choked, and when Newt pushes to his side, it's all he can do to not scream.

His gaze can't seem to leave Alby's necklace in Thomas' open palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when u remember that newt wears one of alby's shirts in the first movie but it's taken away and prolly burned in the second and newt has nothing to remember alby by :)

**Author's Note:**

> *whisper shouts* if u wanna send me nalby requests, do it bc im a hoe for all things nalby.  
> like, nalby angst, nalby smut, nalby fluff, nalby crack, nalby ANYTHING. hit me up u sinners
> 
> also, it's been like 50 years since I've read the book and im Lazy so the dialogue isn't exact.


End file.
